1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plate-shaped damping device for a ski binding arranged between the ski binding and a surface of the ski. The ski binding comprises toe and heel clamping members for holding a ski boot on the ski.
2. Description of the Prior Art
European patent No. 104,185 discloses such a damping device, which is comprised of two parts and consists of a metallic plate and an elastic layer arranged between the metal plate and the ski surface. The ski binding is fastened to the metallic plate whose ends are movably connected to the ski surface by a respective one of the elastic layers. This arrangement has the disadvantage that, due to the length of the ski binding, the mounting points of the elastic layers forming the damping device have a considerable distance from the center of the ski, which is the ideal mounting point. Therefore, to avoid an unfavorable effect on the vibration of the ski, the properties of the elastic layers must be very accurately tailored to the structural properties of the ski, which makes these damping devices very expensive.